


Saviour

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	Saviour

Danielle's screams echoed through the dank warehouse. Alastair's blade protruded from the side of her neck as he stood by, watching, grinning. Beside him was Cyrus, the demon who had told Alastair where she was hiding. The demon she thought she could trust.

He was tall, broad shouldered, with shaggy white - blond hair. His eyes were green, and when in full power, all of his eye, including the whites, were an even brighter green. His nose was pierced twice, as was his eyebrow, and Danielle could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a few hip piercings and a bellybutton ring as he tiredly stretched.

Danielle sobbed, grabbing at the handle of the knife, pulling. The hooked end of the blade tore the wound even more as she ripped it out, dropping it to the floor. She was on her knees, far to hurt to stand on her own, yet she tried anyway. She wobbled a little before falling to the concrete.

"Worthless. Look at yourself, you can't even stand on your own. Like a newborn fawn," Alastair taunted, taking a swig of whiskey.

His eyes flickered to white. Danielle felt herself stiffen. He was taking control of her.

"I want you to stab yourself in the gut with that knife there," He said quietly.

Danielle had no choice but to pick up the dagger and shove it into her stomach with a loud yelp.

"May I?" Cyrus asked Alastair, gesturing to a tray of surgical needles. They seemed to be filled with a transparent yellow liquid.

"Be my guest."

Danielle could hear the needles rolling as Cyrus brought the tray over. He kneeled beside her, picking up one of the needles, squirting a little fluid to test it.

"You look all hot and bothered when you're hurt, kitten," Cyrus murmured, earning displeased looks from Alastair.

He placed the tip of the needle to her throat.

"Cyrus, please...," Danielle choked, clutching at the blade in her gut. "Please don't- don't do this..."

She coughed, spitting a clot of blood to the floor. He gave her a look of hatred as he jabbed the needle into her throat, releasing the liquid. It was battery acid. Within seconds, Danielle's throat was on fire as she coughed up blood and began to foam at the mouth in the most literal sense. She should have died. She could have died. But this is Alastair. And this is Hell. Her stomach churned as Cyrus began to taunt her, reminding her who she belonged to and how she became the person she is.

"What are you afraid of, Danielle?" He asked. The only response he received was a broken, choked out "Fuck you". "Nevermind that because I already know what you fear."

In that moment, Danielle felt something crawl up her back. She shivered, knowing exactly what it was. The snake creeped up to her neck, hissing and licking at her neck. It curled itself around her entire body. Danielle could hear faint footsteps and she desperately hoped it was help. And for once she was right.

Alexandra quietly stepped toward the older demon, gripping her enchanted blade in one hand as she focusedly watched Alastair take a drag of a cigarrette. With one thrust, she stabbed the man directly in the heart, laying him on the floor before Cyrus could notice. She stepped toward him, bringing the blade down on the nape of his neck. She could hear his nerves tear as he died with a bright green glow. Danielle relaxed, opening her eyes to look at her hero.

The first thing she saw was _greengreengreen_ and all she could think was Cyrus. She quickly scooted back, putting her hands up in fear and surrender.

"Please! St-Stop!" She managed to sob out.

"I'm not a demon, Danielle!" Alex yelled lowly.

"Dean Winchester sent me to find you. Said you'd be here," She said, wiping the blood from her dagger.

Danielle put her hands down.

"D-Dean sent you? Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Alexandra Asteri. I've known Bobby Singer for years and when this deal came up I thought, "Eh, fuck it. Why not?". Now why don't we get you out of here?" She explained.

She held out a hand to Danielle.

"I-I can't stand. It's hurts so- so bad. And the snake. It's- It's still here. I can hear it," She said shakily.

She clutched at the knife in her stomach, trying to pull it out, but it seemed to be stuck. The more she tugged, the more she whimpered with pain. She was bleeding from several places including her face and chest. A few of her ribs felt broken as well as her nose. She had a black eye and a nosebleed, and on top of it all, several lumps and bruises were already beginning to form. Alex kneeled beside her, gently replacing Dani's hand on the hilt of the blade.

"This is going to hurt, okay?" Alex told her. Danielle nodded, shutting her eyes tightly.

Alex pulled with ten times as much force as Danielle was using, freeing the blade from the thick muscle of her abdomen. Danielle screamed, her nails clawing at the concrete floor.

"And just an FYI," Alex began. "The snake is gone. Now come on, you're coming with me."

"How are you going to-" Danielle started before Alex threw her over her shoulder like a ragdoll.

Danielle felt huge amounts of blood leave her body and suddenly she felt nauseous. She lost consciousness, her head dangling off of Alex's shoulder and her last thought was that she and Alex would be friends for a long time. She awoke lying on the long red couch in the sitting area of the bunker. Everyone surrounded her, sitting in chairs that were pulled from the dining room, except Sam who sat with Danielle's legs resting in his lap. She could tell that they were all engaged in conversation, but it sounded like she was underwater, listening in on them. Her head ached, as did the rest of her body, but she was happy to be home.

The first clear words she heard was "Shit, guys, she's awake." Not that she could tell who said it. Suddenly, Sam wasn't on the couch anymore. He was sitting beside the couch holding onto Danielle's hand.

"Sammy, my- my bag. Can you get it?" She asked breathlessly.

She felt Sam move but couldn't see which direction he went because of her swollen eye. When he came back, she took her bag from him, muttered her thanks and began rummaging through it. Pulling out a small flask, she uncapped and took a swig of the strong cinnamon whiskey she'd filled it with a few days before. She felt the burn as it slid down her raw throat.

"What's the damage, guys?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Well, you, um, have a few broken ribs, a broken nose, and you're bleeding from... everywhere," Dean said quietly.

Danielle could feel the thick bandaging around her stomach and neck. She slowly sat up, careful not to hurt herself.

"That's not so bad. I expected worse. Where's Al? Alastair, I mean," She asked.

"He's dead, Dani," Alex said.

"Dead?" Dani asked quietly. "Oh, that's, uh- That's great."

"Alright, enough of this sad, angsty shit. Boys, I'm stealing Dani for a night in the town," Alex said happily.

She grabbed Danielle's hand, pulling her out of the chair.

"I have a feeling," Alexandra started. "...that we're going to be very close."


End file.
